Warriors High
by Enagdus Yftasut
Summary: This story is my own version of this group. If you don't like it, don't read it. P.S. its the Power of Three/Omens of the Stars cats. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Summer's over, Your life sucks again

Well here's my first story. The reason I'm doing this is beacause Warriors high school stories are disapointing to me. I am not saying you guys are doing a bad job, it's just I know what I want, so I decided to write my own. Also I will not accept flames. I will take suggestions and constuctive critisitive. I will also be happy if you say my story's awesome and I'm awesome. XD. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Reply to reviews:

Nightwing 1104, I am sorry about before. I did not remember what exactly was on the document.

Spottedwind (did I get that right, because I keep forgeting?) , I don't know what the hell anthro means. If it means that the characters are humans then no, because I hate that too.

Oceanclaw, yes because I only have the basic ideas for this story. I know how I want to begin it, I know how I want the pairings to go ( though I will take suggestions for temporary relationships), I know how I want to end it, and I know how I want chapter 12 to go. If you want to know why I said chapter twelve, read chapter twelve when I post it.

So here it is.

Jayfeather POV

MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! That was the first thing I heard this morning. The second thing was my Brother Lionblaze yelling "Who the dark forest set the alarm?" "I did." I replied. "Why?" ""Because today is the first day of senior year at high school, and Mom will kill us if we're late, and it's kind of hard to be a doctor if your dead." "Wait, today's the first day of school?" "Yup." "Well, we gotta get ready!" he yelled. Ugh. I really hate this school stuff. The only good thing about it is that you get to see your friends. Still, I don't even know why Lionblaze even wants to go to school. After all, Icecloud would be there, and Lionblaze gets really sad even if someone mentions her ever since she dumped him. Well, when they made their "mutual agreement" to split up as Lionblaze says. But if it was mutual, why did hecry about it for almost 3 weeks?

Anyways the two us got dressed. He of course, put on the shirt that says "I'm with stupid." Classic Lionblaze. After we got dressed, we went downstairs, where Hollyleaf was, reading a book. "Hi, Hollyleaf." "Meh." she replied. Lionblaze looked at me and nodded. "Hollyleaf, your butt's on fire." "Meh." "Hollyleaf, aliens are destroying the world." "Meh." "Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker loves you." "Really?" she said, blushing. "No." "I hate you." she said and, walked away. I then high-fived Lionblaze. In case your wondering, Hollyleaf has a major crush on Mousewhisker, so we could use that to our advantage. The best part is that Mousewhisker has a major crush on Hollyleaf, and neither one of them know the other one likes them.

After we ate breakfast, we got on the bus, which was already occupied by Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Molefang (the first Molepaw.) "Hey guys. How'd your summer go?"


	2. The group Part 1

YAY! Chapter Two!

Important note: Chapter 1 has been edited and now contains 542 words, with a full chapter. So don't read this chapter until you read the new and improved Chapter 1!

Also, I just want to say that I will NOT be doing any " holiday specials" for this story, unless of course I say other wise or The holidays catch up with my story, and with my current rate of production you should expect at least a Christmas special. Then again, I'm doing a Christmas chapter no matter what happens, it's just the fact of whether or not it's seasonal.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story for their support so far. I'd particually want to thank Nightwing1104, Oceanclaw, SpottedMoth123, Featherwish of Windclan, and Donutmonsterman for reviewing the first chapter.

Also, I am sorry that you guys had to wait so long for the new chapter. I will garintee that there will be at least one new chapter every Saturday, and I may be able to get out more than that, and that there will be at least thirty chapters for the story. I will say that the reason that it took me so long is this: it is not as easy as I thought to write a story. Plus I am REALLY lazy, because this my summer vacation time, and you kinda want to do whatever you want during that. And don't expect really long chapters from me. I'm only writing this story because I want to show people how I think it should be done. I mean, a lot of people who write this type of story don't take requests. I take requests.

So, without further ado, please welcome the second chapter of Warriors highschool!

Lionblaze POV

You know, I don't know why we have to take the bus. Why can't our parents just drive us? Still, school is rough, and I can tell you a bunch of reasons why. The first, of course, is the homework. I mean, if they're gonna give us work that is actually signifigantly harder, why don't they just keep us there? And what is with the food? I mean, some of the time you would rather eat vomit than that stuff, and to tell you the truth, I actually saw that happen once. But the worst part of school is Breezepelt. Breezepelt is sorta like my arch enemy. I mean this guy is constantly picking on Jay, and then he starts hitting on Holly. Not to mention the fact he stole my girlfriend a couple years back. If I had a nickel for every time someone's wanted to punch him in the face, or did punch him in the face ( I'm willing to bet that that happens more often than the former), I'd probably have enough money to buy a space laser defense system and blow him up. But then again, I could just drop all the nckels on him and it would squish him like the cockroach he is. Actually I shouldn't call him a cockrouch. That would be a complement. But still, Breezepelt is the most annoying person ever. One his more annoying habits is that almost every 25 seconds he calls you " Guvna. " He is always saying "Ello, Guvna." Still about the punching thing, he once got punched in the face by Mr. Darkstripe, who's a teacher! I mean, this Mr. Darkstripe, who has a very hot temper that's easy to set off, but he's still a teacher. I think Foxleap made what, 7 bucks off that one? I don't know. Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, Foxleap has gambling issues. And Berrynose keep switching between to diffrent girls. And Toadstep, well he can't find a girlfriend. But don't tell him that. And Bumblestripe has jealosy issues. And Mousewhisker has no convidince. And Molefang, he's sorta immature. But hey, their my friends. But they still have issues.

End Chapter two.

Well, thers chapter two. I'll see you guys at chapter 3 but first,

CONTEST TIME!

OK, first contest. Who should be Toadsteps girlfriend? Here are the choices:

Blossomfall

Icecloud

Girl from a diffrent clan

Those are the choices. PM me your vote, you have until Chapter 4 to vote. Guests, vote by reviewing.

UPDATE AS OF 7/12/13: The contest is now closed.

And don't forget: the more reviews the better!


	3. The group Part 2

Ok Chapter three.

I'm sorry that I didn't get the new chapter up on Saturday. I didn't even have enough time til today.

CONTEST STANDINGS.

Icecloud is winning at one vote.

Still, I only have 8 reviews on this story. Come on people. Press the shiny blue review button! Anyways there has been only one vote in the contest. Plus, I said that members PM the votes and guest vote on the itself. The vote came from a member in a review.

Anyways let's just get on with the show.

Hollyleaf POV

I hate my brothers.

They are just so mean. Everyday they bug me about Mousewhisker. It's not my fautl he's so handsome, and nice, and smart. He's nothing like Berrynose, whose so full of himself because he has Poppyfrost AND Honeyfern mooning over him. Poppyfrost could do better. I don't think Honeyfern could, though. Still, Honeyfern has been into Berrynose a long time, but Poppyfrost has only been mooning over him since last year. Personally, I think that Honeyfern has a better chance with him. At least Cinderheart isn't like them. She's been pretty much single the whole time. Well, there was that thing with Toadstep in June, but that really didn't work. Still, I haven't been in a relationship yet, and I'm really hoping Mousewhisker asks me out soon. I mean, the closest I ever got to having a boyfriend was that time Foxleap tried to kiss me. I think I still owe Bumblestripe a solid for that one. I hope I don't, cause Bumblestripe makes people do crazy stuff on solids.

Still my friends all have issues. Take Ivypool for example. She's just a very gossipy beotch. She's nothing like her sister Dovewing. She's more of a chatee. Blossomfall has a slight crush on Lionblaze. Actually she LOVES Lionblaze. Her room is plastered with photos of Lionblaze. And he's usually not wearing a shirt in said photos. She freaks out whenever Lionblaze is in her house. Not like I have stuff like that for Mousewhisker. Ok I'm off topic. Icecloud goes through boyfriends fast than she goes through socks. Hazeltail, well actually, no one really pays attention to her. Briarlight is really modest and shy and that stuff. And Rosepetal is really forgetful. But don't worry, i'm perfect.

Ok, that is taken care of.

So, people, I am no longer guarinting that a new chapter will be posted every Saturday. I'll post them whenever I am able to.

And do not forget to review!


	4. I don't think he did well

Yay, chapter 4!

Anyways, I know I should of mentioned this before, but Jayfeather is NOT blind.

Final contest results: Some random announcer dude walks out holding an important looking piece of paper. " The winner is (dramatic pause for effect) Icecloud, with four votes!

Ok, that's taken care of.

RTR:

Featherwish of Windclan: You don' have to tell me to keep writing.

lavi0123, why did you vote on the contest by reviewing AND reviewing?

Anyways, this is gonna be a normal chapter. I just used the last two to basicly redifine the characters, because I made some adjustments to their personalities.

Still, let's just get this show rolling.

Jayfeather POV

When the bus stoped at school, pretty much everyone was caught up with each other. The worst part about school is the first day. I looked down at my scedule. It said that I had Mr. Graystripe for homeroom. Well, at least I didn't have Mr. Mudfur again. He gave homework everyday! Anyways, I grabbed my stuff and went down to Mr. Graystripe's room. When I got there, there already was a bunch of people there, most of which where chatting, arguing, or in the case of a couple idiots in the corner, beating the crap out of each other. Anyways, I ploped my stuff down on a random desk and sat down. By the time the bell rang, everyone was here. Then Mr. Graystripe did roll call. " Applefur?" "Here." "Beetlewhisker?" "Here." "Boulderfur?" "Here." "Emberfoot?" "..." "Emberfoot?" "..." "Does anyone know where Emberfoot is?" A random hand went up. " Harespring, where is Emberfoot?" "He's chatting up a girl." Right at that moment, Emberfoot walked in and said, "Yo, Yo, What up?" I groaned. This is gonna be a long day.

End chapter four.


	5. Hiatus

Okay, I just want to say, this story is now officially on hiatus.

Don't worry; I'm not deleting this story, and I will get back to it. Just not now.

Randomstar of Awesomeclan.

Oh, and to satisfy anyone who likes reporting stories:

Mario looked around. He didn't 't see anything.

He turned around and saw himself. "Hello Mario. I am your doom."

And Mario screamed.


End file.
